Altered Mirror: Ch. 3
by Defiant
Summary: Chapter 3 of ST and B5 Crossover.


Picard sat in his ready room savoring a cup of Earl Grey at his desk.Schematics of the _JAMES KIRK were on his data PADD, he knew the __JAMES KIRK was an identical match to that of the __ENTERPRISE, perhaps some minor variations here and there but none to be concerned with.He just felt he had to see if there was a significant change in the __JAMES KIRK.Picard got up from his chair, he tried to pull his tunic down as he customarily did with his previous uniform, with this newer uniform however he didn't need to.He shook his head chuckling to himself at his bad habit and walked to the viewport.The starlines streaked by as the __ENTERPRISE comfortably traveled at Warp 8 on a present heading to Earth._

The phenomenon they encountered that brought them to this galaxy was assumed to be a wormhole by Picard and the majority of the bridge crew.Data made the analysis that though it was similar to a wormhole it also showed traits of a small blackhole.That could explain why the trip was so violent.Though the _ENTERPRISE suffered some damage, the repairs were completed and the __ENTERPRISE was somewhat back to normal.A few comm panels were still out, those that were out would need to be replaced.Warp drive was now back on-line and they were on a course for Earth looking for there missing sister ship._

The star systems were not familiar to the _ENTERPRISE and her crew. Data noted only one slight similarity to that of their own system, that of Earth.Picard assumed if the __JAMES KIRK encountered the same fate, then logic would dictate that she and her crew would head to Earth too. Hail after hail went unanswered from Earth, in that respect Picard was reassured that this was not his own universe.A shudder went through his back as thoughts of the __Mirror Universe entered his mind.Based on the fact that they have no record of the current system they entered, that thought was quickly extinguished._

Picard picked up his cup of Earl Grey and took a sip, too his surprise the cup was empty._When did he finish it?, he thought.Quickly he put the cup back on his desk and with confidence left his ready room and entered the bridge._

Riker was sitting in the command chair, as soon as he saw Picard approach he stood up.

"Captain, Data has completed his sweep of all known subspace channels looking for any sign of the _JAMES KIRK.If she's out there she's running silent."_

"Very good Number One."

Data swiveled around in his chair to face the Captain and Riker.

"I have also enabled a program that will pick up any Starfleet transmissions that will triangulate its origination point."

"Thank you Mr. Data."

Data returned a nod and immediately swiveled his chair back into its normal position at Ops.

Picard turned to Commander Riker, "I want battle ready drills run for the next 5 hours.I'm not sure if we will need them, but we haven't had them in awhile and think we ought to be ready."

Riker dutifully responded, "Aye sir."He looked at Picard a moment longer then nodded.Picard was too seasoned to second guess his instincts.

"You have the bridge."Picard turned about and headed to the turbolift.

The _JAMES KIRK shuddered again._

"We've been hit. Computer, End Program." Lance ordered. 

The San Francisco scenery quickly disappeared and was replaced by a small room with several grids outlined in yellow.Lance quickly ushered Ivanova out of the holodeck.The corridor they entered wasn't as bright as it was earlier, it was luminated by luminescent blue and flashing red lights.

"We're at Red Alert" Lance explained, "we need to get to the bridge." as he gestured her to follow as he half jogged half walked to the nearest turbolift. 

"It must be the Centauri" Ivanova guessed as she quickened her step to keep pace with Lance. 

Lance and Ivanova entered the turbo lift.

"Deck 1" 

The turbolift quickly sped off to the deck of the bridge and to Ivanova's surprise, the turbolift stopped and the doors opened.Lance stepped out first then gestured for Ivanova to follow.She felt somewhat out of control, she wasn't used to being out of control, especially with circumstances as this.

"Report!!!"Lance ordered. 

"Captain," Lieutenant Greene started, "it's the Centauri.It seems they got a little ambitious when two additional Centauri warships joined them."

"Shields holding 90%" reported the Ensign stationed at Tactical on duty for Da'Nar. 

Ivanova who stood behind Lance, turned to her wrist communicator, "Ivanova to CIC."

"_Go ahead Commander."_

_ _

_"Advise the Centauri to back off of the Starfleet vessel.Send Whitestars 3 and 7 to render assistance to the __JAMES KIRK." _

"_Yes Ma'am." _

_ _

"Helm," Commander Lance started, "we need some breathing room, enable maneuver sequence Delta 5."

"Aye sir." 

The _JAMES KIRK banked to starboard away from __BABYLON 5 as relative speed increased to half impulse.The now four Centauri warships continued its barrage on the __JAMES KIRK._

_ _

_"Shields at 85% and falling" the Tactical Officer relayed_

"Ready phasers lock on to the weapons port of the nearest vessel."

"Phasers ready, target locked." replied the Tactical Officer. 

"Fire!" Lance immediately ordered.

Several crimson colored phaser beams cut to the closest Centauri vessel.Moments later several explosions erupted on the targeted vessel.

"Target neutralized, shields at 75%." replied the Ensign in a monotone voice.

The Centauri vessels split up and continued to move, now more aware of what the _JAMES KIRK could do.Two Whitestars now entered the skirmish and flew across the viewscreen eloquently. _

Commander Greene was now at her station at Ops."Sir two new targets, unknown classification, now targeting a Centauri vessel."

Lance turned to face Ivanova for confirmation.She responded with a nod and smile. 

"There friendlies Greene."

The two Whitestars repeated their attack on the Centauri vessel aiming only for the weapons and engine ports.The Whitestars were quick and maneuverable avoiding most of the barrage of the Centauri.A series of explosions plagued the aft section of the Centauri vessel, knocking out engines and weapons.The Centauri vessel now started to list.The Whitestars veered under the Centauri and was soon pursuing another vessel that was now trying to escape.

"Those little ships are quite quick." Lance noted.

They continued their assault on the fleeing Centauri vessel, veering left and right while constantly maintaining a suppressing fire on the weapons.Just as the weapons finally gave.A jumpgate opened up and five additional Centauri ships emerged. 

Immediately noticing their colleague in trouble, simultaneously they fired on one of the Whitestars, severely disabling it.The other Whitestar quickly maneuvered around the fire and quickly retreated to the _JAMES KIRK's position._

"Five new targets, Centauri.The two friendlies are under attack!"

"Set intercept course and engage."

The _JAMES KIRK just finished disabling the one remaining Centauri vessel.The initial four Centauri vessels were either listing or without weapons.She swung around and closed its position to the two Whitestars at full impulse. _

"One friendly has retreated, the other is seriously damaged.She's ready to blow."Greene reported.

Commander Lance tapped his comm badge, "Transporter Room lock on to friendly lifesigns and prepare to beam them aboard."

"_Aye sir." came the response._

The Centauri continued attacking the now lone Whitestar.

"Do we have Transporter lock?" asked Lance.

Greene hesitated a moment, "Yes, transporter energizing."

A few seconds later the Whitestar erupted in a massive fireball.

The crew of the _ENTERPRISE participated in 13 battle ready drills in the last four and one half-hours.Each time they did a drill, the time dropped.They were tired, Riker decided they needed a little break._

Data was dutifully monitoring his station, when the program he set signaled that a federation transmission was received.He double-checked the information coming in and also cross-checked the transponder information.Everything checked out, but they would lose the source in a few seconds if the _ENTERPRISE did not stop.Quickly Data overrode the helm control of the __ENTERPRISE and tapped in the various command sequences to bring the __ENTERPRISE to a halt._

Alarms went off at the helm, Commander Riker didn't need an alarm to tell him that the _ENTERPRISE just dropped out of warp._

"What happened?"Riker requested.

"Commander I don…"

Data interrupted, "Sir, I must apologize.The program I initiated to localize a Federation signal notified me of just such a signal.Unfortunately, there was no time for a report, before we lost the signals point of origin.I initiated an override to bring the _ENTERPRISE out of warp."_

Data turned back to his console and tapped in more command sequences, releasing helm control. 

"Helm control is released, I have localized the source of the Starfleet signal and have confirmed it originated from the _JAMES KIRK. Time to intercept with course correction at Warp 6 is 5 hours."_

"We're not that far from Earth now."

"That is correct sir.If we continue back on present course at Warp 8, then we should arrive within the next thirty minutes." 

"Is the signal a continued signal source or can we reply?"

Data consulted his panel and made several inquiries then returned to face Riker, "I believe we can send a short burst transmission, I believe a standard subspace signal would not reach the intended target due to the lack of a subspace relay net."

Riker returned a quizzical look.

"Since the Neutrino Phenomenon I have been unable to detect any subspace relay nets."

Riker tapped his comm badge, "Riker to Captain Picard."

"_Go Number One."_

__

"Captain a small signal has been received.Confirmation indicates it is from the _JAMES KIRK.Data estimates if we alter our heading and proceed at Warp 6 we could rendezvous with the __JAMES KIRK in 5 hours."_

"_What is our ETA. to Earth?"_

_ _

_"Within a half hour, Sir." _

"_Acknowledged Number One, alter course and proceed at Warp 7, Picard out."_

_ _

_Riker turned to the Lieutenant who was manning the Helm Station. _

"Course already laid in by Commander Data sir."

"Engage course heading at Warp Factor 7."

"Warp Factor 7 aye." replied the Lieutenant while completing the necessary commands.

Riker added, "Engage." 

The _ENTERPRISE swung around and accelerated at Full impulse.Several thousand kilometers aft of the __ENTERPRISE a blue swirl of a jump gate emerged, bringing forth two Earth Alliance Destroyers._

The destroyers were not as fast as the _ENTERPRISE, they did attempt to catch up._

At that moment the Warp Nacelles illuminated a bright blue and just as fast the _ENTERPRISE was gone._

Data noticed it, he tracked the two Ships assuming it was from Earth, too slow to pursue he thought.The ships tried to hail the _ENTERPRISE, they could respond however, their more immediate task at hand was getting in touch with the __JAMES KIRK._

_ _

Riker was standing over Data, he noticed what Data was confirming.

"No time to respond Data." 

"Yes Sir." 

Captain Bartleson of the _EARTH ALLIANCE SHIP HERMES watched the forward view screen as the other Earth ship departed. _

"Are you sure that is not the same ship that is at _Babylon 5" _

"Yes Captain", replied the Operations Officer.

"Then there are now two."

"Yes sir, that appears to be the case." 

"Notify Earth Dome," the Captain continued, "new contact on course for _Babylon 5.Unable to intercept."_

"Yes sir." 

Earth Alliance received the message from the _EAS HERMES, intelligence suggested that it would attempt to reunite with its counterpart at __Babylon 5 and subsequently dispatched two additional Destroyers along it's route to __Babylon 5.They need to intercept this Starship and prevent its reunion.Earth Alliance could then have an opportunity to take this ship for themselves and see what this technology was all about.At least that is what the standing orders from President Clark were._

The _JAMES KIRK successfully transported the entire crew of the doomed Whitestar on board.They recently were successful in crippling four Centauri warships.Unfortunately, the __JAMES KIRK now faced five new Centauri warships._

"Shields are holding at 70%.I don't believe they will be too successful with these new ships."

Commander Lance turned to face the Tactical Officer and just gave a cold look.He never did like anyone telling that the odds were stacked against him.It was always bad morale too.

The _JAMES KIRK faced the five Centauri ships now holding a position directly in front of them. _

"What are they waiting for?" asked the Tactical Officer

"Probably determining our defensive capabilities, after all we did disable 4 of their sister ships."Greene noted. 

"With some help,"Ivanova quickly added remembering the now destroyed Whitestar. 

"Helm, back us up slowly to _BABYLON 5.Keep a complete lock on the center Centauri ship." _

The Helmsman was nervous, perspiration now beaded on his forehead.He quickly complied with Commander Lance's orders.The _JAMES KIRK slowly backed up.The Centauri ships closed in._

"Full reverse" Lance ordered calmly. 

The _JAMES KIRK accelerated its reverse motion.The Centauri too noticed this and didn't want their prize to get any closer to __BABYLON 5.All five ships opened fire on the __JAMES KIRK. _

_ _

_The ship took the beating; most everyone had to hold on to something to keep his or her balance._

"Inertial Dampers now offline, shields down to 40%" reported the Tactical Officer.

"Helm come about full impulse to _BABLYLON 5.!!!"_

"Aye sir,"the coordinates were quickly plotted, the _JAMES KIRK swung around 180 degrees and attempted its quick run by full impulse to safety._

The Centauri were not pleased.Nor by this time were they uneducated, four of the ships concentrated their firepower on both Nacelles while one vessel concentrated its fire at the impulse engines.

"Shields at 15%!!! Warp drive is offline!.Impulse down to half."

Lance didn't like the way this was turning, "launch aft quantum torpedoes, full spread!"

The aft torpedo launchers released multiple quantum torpedoes, each on a destination for its target.The Centauri were confident, they new of the Phasers and the yield of the regular Photon torpedoes.The white almost blue torpedoes rammed into each of the Centauri vessels.Though they were expecting a hit, they did not expect the devastation that these torpedoes packed.One ship took the brunt of the hit at the bridge, the bridge crew had no way of knowing what would happen.Nor did they know.The bridge erupted magnificently, the Centauri ship listed with no one to control the ship.As fate would have it, it listed to a position of space occupied by another Centauri ship, they quickly collided.The two ships exploded on contact.The remaining three suffered some damage but still able to pursue the _JAMES KIRK and do some permanent damage._

The three ships continued its pursuit now more than ever and more relentless than before.Not taking careful aim to the ship.

The bridge crew of the _JAMES KIRK couldn't celebrate the destruction of the two Centauri vessels; they were lucky and not out of the woods.The remaining three ships certainly possessed a great threat._

"Greene do we still have a match up for the life sign I had you scan earlier?" 

Greene turned to Lance in quizzical look, "Yes sir." 

"Are we within transporter range?"

"Yes sir, I have to scan the station first, it'll take a few minutes though."

"You don't have a few minutes Greene, get on it and transport him to the bridge." 

"Aye sir."

Ivanova looked at Lance and chuckled at what she thought he might do.Assuming they have the time to carry out their plan.

Two squads of Starfuries launched from _BABYLON 5 and quickly ran to intercept the Centauri vessels.The __JAMES KIRK was still under fire and slowing down as its Impulse Drives continued to take a beating._

"Captain, Impulse drives are down,…shields are down."

Greene jumped in joy, she found the life sign and immediately initiated a transport.

Londo Mollari was in his quarters at his terminal, enjoying the viewscreen in front of him.It displayed the impending battle outside, some distance away.He took great comfort in watching the destruction of the Whitestar and further enjoyed the slow torture of this _Starfleet vessel.He would have the last laugh.He would have this new ship and its technology.This would ensure him greatness for the Centauri Republic and in favor of the emperor. He was rising again in power, with the assistance of Mr. Morden and now this.He would further rise, much quicker than expected; he would once again be powerful._

He watched also watched in horror the destruction of the two Centauri ships.

"Incompetence," he muttered to himself.

These humans were pathetic, every one of them.They too would be destroyed, a slow torturous death at that for their insignificant attempt at taking on the Centauri republic.

All of a sudden he felt queasy.Something tingling was happening over his entire body.He quickly stood up and looked at his hands._They're glowing!Then his surroundings started to disappear. _

_What's happening?!?!?!_

Ivanova watched the materialization of Mollari on the bridge of the _JAMES KIRK._She laughed, the look on his face was priceless.She wished Sheridan was here to watch this.

Londo was surprised, he quickly took in his surroundings.He was no longer on _BABYLON 5, that's impossible!! _He thought.

The ship shook violently, Londo was on his face as he fell to the floor. 

"Hull breach, decks 5, 6, and 7.Forcefields are activated." 

"Open a channel to the Centauri vessel." Lance ordered. 

"Channel opened," Greene replied. 

"This is Commander Clay Lance of the Federation Starship _U.S.S. JAMES KIRK._Hold your fire immediately, I repeat hold your fire, we wish to talk." 

The bridge was tense, Londo got back up to his feet, two security officers were by his side, he was disgusted, this was totally unexpected._Mischievous humans always sneaky, _he thought to himself.

An image appeared on the viewscreen, it was the Centauri Captain Konda, who was smiling like never before.

"Ah Commander Lance, so good to see you again.The only way we will talk is if we discuss your terms for surrender."

"Captain Konda, how quaint.We will not surrender, in fact you will cease and desist your attack on my ship immediately and get the hell out of here." 

Konda smiled and was merely annoyed at this human, "Apparently you are not a wise commander.I have three Centauri ships with its full complement of weapons trained on your ship.And if my readings of your ship are correct, you have no engines and no…what is it your energy shields are depleted.You will be destroyed."

"Sure enough Konda, we will be destroyed.Believe me we are prepared to die." The bridge crew exchanged looks at one another.Lance could feel the looks passing by."However are you prepared to kill one of your own ambassadors.?"

Konda was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Lance motioned for the two security officers, they immediately pushed Londo in front of the viewscreen.

Konda was even more puzzled, how did they get Ambassador Mollari on board."I don't understand."

"It's quite simple really.If you destroy the _JAMES KIRK, _you also take your revered Ambassador Mollari."

Mollari was appalled at this treatment. Konda hesitated what he should do, he knew of the recent accomplishments the Ambassador completed.He would surely be on negative terms with the Emperor.He would have to try. 

"Ambassador Mollari will then have to die for his people."

Mollari couldn't believe his ears, he knew he was too important.He couldn't die at least not yet, he was, is destined for greatness.

"You fool!!" Mollari spat, "your incompetent Konda, no wonder these humans defeated you the first time.You will not fire on this vessel," he looked around the bridge, "at least not while I'm on board" He finalized."You will leave the immediate area at once and await further orders." 

Konda was humiliated, first by these humans and now by the Ambassador, he saw his career quickly dissipate.He was about to comment in his defense. 

"No Konda, is that understood?" Mollari cut in. 

The viewscreen cut out.

Greene monitored her sensors, "they're pulling back sir.Weapons are powering down sir." 

There was sigh of relief on the bridge.Lance sat in his command chair he thought for the first time he sat in the chair.He motioned to the security.They took Mollari by the arms.

"This is an outrage!!"Mollari cried out, "you have one, there's no point in holding me further." 

"Call it an insurance policy.Get him off my bridge." 

Mollari struggled but was easily subdued by the much larger security personnel.He protested every step of the way.

The _JAMES KIRK _suffered major damage.The Warp core was offline, impulse drives were offline, there were minor hull breaches and the only good news it seemed was the shields were starting to come back up.They were stuck here for a while with no sign of getting home, at least anytime soon.

The remaining Whitestar towed the _JAMES KIRK _to a position relative to _BABYLON 5._Repairs immediately commenced to bring the _JAMES KIRK _back up to par. 

Greene was about to be take the next command shift when she noticed a _Starfleet _signal.She cross checked her panel and confirmed it was not their own signal it was another Federation starship.

"Sir we're receiving a burst transmission. It's a _Starfleet_ signal…it's the _ENTERPRISE!!!" _

_ _

_END CHAPTER 3_


End file.
